


Lost In You

by frickfrackpaddywack



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Amputation, Dominant Armitage Hux, First Time Blow Jobs, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, One Shot, Rape, Submissive Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Hux - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickfrackpaddywack/pseuds/frickfrackpaddywack
Summary: Kylo wakes up in the medical bay on board a First Order ship, and can't remember much. All he knows is that he is tied down, can't feel his fingers, and that he is panicking.Naturally Hux has to come and make everything so much worse.





	Lost In You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people of the world! My second fic! Wooh! This is a one shot fic, where Kylo is having a Very Bad day and Hux isn't exactly handing out hugs. It is set after TLJ, and is technically canon compliant up to that point...that being said, while the story doesn't really revolve around TLJ if you haven't seen it and are trying to avoid all possible spoilers ever (and like how?? do you do this???) uh, maybe skip this one. 
> 
> Also please heed the tags. If this isn't your sort of fic, back button exists.

 

 

 

 

_Beep._

 

_Beep._

 

_Beep._

 

Kylo could hear the soft beeping of the med bay droids, the sound all too familiar, and he wanted to groan. It was definitely a First Order ship though – the scent of sterilizer so strong it burned his nostrils and made him want to wrinkle his nose. No other ships he had been on smelled quite like that, just the First Order med bays. A small mercy, he supposed. His eyes felt heavy as he tried to open them – sedation most likely – and they refused to budge. The real question though was why was he in the med bay?

 

He could recall that they had gone to battle...and then something sharp biting into the skin of his neck. At the time he had thought it was a small piece of shrapnel from a speeder he had sliced to pieces. He was surprised that he'd even noticed it among the chaos of the fight. They had found a pocket of the Resistance, and he had been facing down a small squadron of fighters...and then what? His arms had gotten so heavy, the world fading around the edges, becoming soft. Someone was yelling for him...and now here he was. What had happened?

 

He tried to get his eyes to open again, his jaw tensing with annoyance when they still wouldn't obey him. An alarm sounded, a high screeching noise that hurt his ears. He felt a sharp sting against his skin before fading back into darkness.

 

 

 

_Beep._

 

_Beep._

 

_Beep._

 

He was still in the med bay. How hurt had he been? He could hear two beings talking beside him.

 

“I don't know if we can fix this, General. We've tried everything we can think of, but the tissue keeps rejecting it. It's been three weeks,” a droid said, false emotion crackling forth from it's vocalizer.

 

Three weeks?! Had he almost died or something? What did it mean about not being able to 'fix this'? Fix what exactly? Kylo could feel panic rising in his throat, his chest growing tight as he struggled to wake up fully. He needed to know what was happening! Which 'General' was making decisions on his behalf? If it was Hux he was going to murder him.

 

“Very well. Give him one more day of rest, and then wake him first thing in the morning,” said the other person. Kylo knew who it was right away and he wanted to scream. General Hux had indeed been in charge of his care. He would relish killing him, just as soon as he could get his eyes to open.

 

“Of course, if he's awake now, there's no point putting off the inevitable, is there?” Hux added, and Kylo was certain that the man was right next to him, staring down at his prone form, probably with that obnoxiously smug look on his face. Gods how he _needed_ to kill that man! He thought he was so clever. It was probably his fault that Kylo had been out for three whole weeks. Everyone knew the man was hungry for power, and Kylo didn't need to read his mind to know it either.

 

A sharp prick of something pressed against his skin, and he could feel the heaviness in his body and mind lifting. With it, he noticed several things:

 

  1. He had been bound to the bed he was in with straps, and could feel them now, pressing hard against his skin

  2. He couldn't seem to move his fingers, but his toes seemed to be working fine

  3. He was panicking




 

Alarms screamed as he struggled against the bands holding him down. He hated being confined and it wasn't helping the panic that was clawing it's way up his throat and trying to form into sound. He finally opened his eyes, and regretted it instantly as the light of the med bay seemed to burn, making him wince and want to pull away. He couldn't move very far at all though, thanks to the straps. Then there was Hux who was standing over him, just as he had suspected he would be, and looking just as smug. Kylo tried to glare, but the panic was too strong, and all he could do was attempt to breath normally. One of Hux's hands came down firmly on his shoulder, and he turned to stare at it, to shrug it off, when he saw the horrible truth of the situation he was in.

 

His right arm was gone, from almost the shoulder down. The small bit of skin on the other side of Hux's gloved hand was a terrible black colour, mottled with red spots. He swung his head around, to make sure the other arm was there, except that it wasn't. There was only his shoulder wrapped tightly in a bandage.

 

Kylo screamed.

 

The panic was all consuming, a wave of horror drowning him, as he struggled to breath. He slammed his head as much as he could against the bed beneath him, as tears threatened to stream down his face. This wasn't real. It was all a nightmare, like when he was a child, and he would wake up and have arms and -

 

“Ren, you need to calm down,” Hux was saying, voice harsh as his cruel fingers dug into the dying flesh of Kylo's shoulders.

 

Kylo snarled at him, baring his teeth.

 

“How did this happen?” he snapped, each word sharply punctuated.

 

Hux raised one orange eyebrow, and sighed before answering.

 

“We were in a battle with the Resistance, a small group of soldiers – or so we thought. Bounty hunters, hired by the Resistance most likely, hit you with some sort of drug. Soldiers from their side flooded the field – their numbers much greater than we had anticipated, and in the ensuing chaos they carried you away. It took us over three hours to find you, by which point you were no longer in possession of your arms,” he said, so calm, and matter-of-fact. Kylo had never hated anyone more in his entire life. “They had injected some sort of drug into the remaining tissue, which you can see has severely damaged it,” he continued, gesturing at the blackened stump where his arm should have been.

 

Kylo's mind was a thousand thoughts all rushing together, all of them screaming at him to do something, anything! What could he do though? He no longer had arms! It would be alright though, because cybernetic arms existed...it would be okay...he just needed to be patient.

 

Except that Hux's words filtered through the maelstrom that was Kylo's mind, and dragged it to a horrible stop.

 

“What does that mean? That the tissue is damaged? What – what does that even mean, General?!” he begged to know, unable to control his panic anymore.

 

“It means, Ren, that we cannot fix what has been done. The nerves have been destroyed, and your body has rejected every type of cybernetic implant that we can get our hands on. All of the attempts we've made haven't yielded any results other than failure. We are out of options for you,” he said. He sounded almost sorry, and Kylo thought maybe he wouldn't kill the General after all. That is until Hux turned fully to face him, and there was a cruel hint of a smile, and an utter lack of any kind of sympathy in his eyes. There was almost a sadistic sort of glee about him, and Ren could feel his thoughts then, sharp and unrelenting.

 

_You are useless now. Not even your magic powers can fix this. Honestly, it would have been better if you had died. A change in power might have been easier then._

 

Kylo felt his rage, and pain, and fear all welling up inside himself, and he needed to explode.

 

“Get out,” he growled.

 

“I beg your pardon -” Hux started.

 

“OUT!” he screamed.

 

Hux tsked at him before pulling his great coat onto his shoulders and leaving, without even a backwards glance.

 

The room was quiet, the only sounds being the monitors hooked up to him, and the droid that was checking his vitals beeping anxiously at him. He needed to go somewhere else where he could grieve in private.

 

“Release me,” he commanded. The little droid gave a frantic beep, before going to find the head medical droid.

 

“I cannot release you, Kylo Ren,” the medical droid said. “You are not fully healed yet.”

 

“I think you mean Supreme Leader, and you _will_ release me,” he told the frustrating machine.

 

“I cannot, it is against my orders,” the droid insisted.

 

Kylo couldn't stop a furious growl from escaping him, and tried to lunge at the droid, only to remember too late that he couldn't actually move, and that was why they were having this conversation in the first place.

 

“I don't give a damn about your orders!” he yelled. “Override code sequence AlphaK651,” he spat.

 

“I am afraid that your override codes are no longer active, and that all privileges belonging to one, Ren, Kylo have been revoked,” the droid told him.

 

No. No that was too soon. There was no way his command codes had been deactivated already! He had just woken up...unless Hux – that bastard! He had revoked his access codes! He hadn't even really tried to make him better, had he?

 

“Was it under General Hux's authority?” he asked, already knowing the truth.

 

“Affirmative. Would you like me to contact General Hux for you?” the droid asked.

 

Kylo wanted to see Hux right then about as much as he wanted to have lost his arms, which was to say, not at all. He shook his head. He would wait. There was no way he was going to ask Hux to let him out. The man would probably come back to gloat some more, and release him. He just needed to be patient.

 

 

 

Eight days had passed, and Kylo was still tied down in the med bay, passing time with sleep and trying to figure out the complex beeping of the medical droids. Hux hadn't once visited and it was all driving him mad. He could feel the desperation growing bigger and bigger. Like some terrible beast, it seemed to take up all the space he normally reserved for breathing, allowing panic to take it's place as ruler.

 

“Would you like me to contact Supreme Leader Hux for you?” the droid ask, as helpful as always. Hux's new title had come the day prior and Kylo had almost choked himself with his rage. That bastard had stolen his title, his position, and power! He seethed every time the droid called him by it. He couldn't stand it anymore though. He was going to lose his mind if he didn't leave the med bay.

 

“Yes,” he grit out, the single word almost impossible to say. It felt like a terrible weight had settled in his stomach, knowing that Hux would not make this easy on him.

 

Some time later, and Kylo was almost certain Hux had made him wait on purpose, the man arrived. He had a nice new uniform, black with gold details. It looked nice, and Kylo decided that he did, in fact, hate Hux even more than he had previously thought possible.

 

“My time is rather valuable now, so I suggest you make this quick,” Hux said. No preamble, just a small statement to rub salt in the wounds.

 

“I wish to leave this place,” Kylo said, not really asking.

 

Hux laughed.

 

“And?” he said.

 

“And you have the ability to let me out. Let me out,” he told him, refusing to back down.

 

“Hmm, now is that any way to ask for something from your new ruler?” he asked, a wicked smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

 

“Dammit, Hux-”

 

“Ah,ah,” he admonished. “That's Supreme Leader now,” he said.

 

Hux walked over to Kylo and stood near his head. He dragged one gloved hand through Kylo's hair, before grabbing it with a painful twist. Kylo hissed in pain and tried to jerk away, but eight days in med bay had left him feeling weak.

 

“Ask properly, dog,” Hux snapped.

 

Kylo bristled at that, and was highly tempted to tell Hux to go fuck himself. The bands around his body kept him quiet though. He sighed. He needed to be out, and the only way was through Hux.

 

“Please release me,” Kylo grit out, the slight submission paining him more than the hand in his hair.

 

“Try again,” Hux said, face too close to Kylo's now. Kylo could see the different flecks of colour in his eyes, and it made him distinctly uncomfortable.

 

“Please will you release me, Supreme Leader,” he spat.

 

“I suppose I could. The real question though, Ren, is what do I do with you? You're rather useless now,” he said, his other hand coming up to toy with the release for the bands. “What good are you to me?” he asked, removing his hand from the release.

 

Kylo wanted to howl with frustration. He had nothing to offer. He had no skills outside of the Force and fighting really, and that thought was depressing all on its own. He wasn't terribly diplomatic, and he wasn't the greatest at strategies. He had nothing for Hux.

 

“I'm waiting,” Hux said, twisting his fist in Kylo's hair again.

 

“I have nothing to offer,” he spat. His head hit the bed hard as Hux released his hair.

 

“Then I have no reason to help you,” Hux said, turning to leave.

 

Kylo could feel the panic rising and taking hold. He couldn't do another week tied down. He would rather die.

 

“Wait!” he cried out, uncertain what he was going to say. Hux turned back, eyebrow raised.

 

“I'm listening,” he said.

 

“What is it that you want from me?” Kylo ventured. It was all he had left to bargain with.

 

“Hmm, now that _is_ a good question,” Hux said, cruel smile returning. “I wonder what you would do to be free of this place?” Hux mused allowed. “To not rot away in the med bay, slowly losing everything that makes you...well, you?”

 

There was a word that Kylo knew he shouldn't say, knew that it would get him out, and knew that he would regret it.

 

“Anything,” he whispered. He refused to die from this, refused to give up. That wasn't him.

 

“My, that is a bold statement,” Hux said, tapping one gloved finger against his lips. “Prove it,” he said, sneering at him.

 

Kylo's mind stuttered. Prove it? How was he supposed to do that? He was tied to a bed! He had no arms, or room to move.

 

“I – how?” he asked aloud.

 

It was almost fascinating to watch Hux's sneer turn into a predatory smile. Hux pushed a button and the bed started tilting back, until Kylo's head and body were leaning backwards. Kylo blinked up at him, not really understanding what it was that Hux wanted.

 

“You know, the problem with being at the top, is that you can't trust anyone, can you?” Hux said conversationally as he stroked a finger along Kylo's throat and over his cheek. “You can't trust your food, or your assistants, or even your oldest...friends,” he said, scoffing at the word. “And you certainly can't trust anyone in your bed,” he said, gripping Kylo's chin in a painful hold that forced him to open his mouth. Kylo's eyes widened, as an image of what Hux was planning flitted into his mind: Kylo on his knees, begging, sucking Hux's cock, being taken from behind, tied up, beaten...it was too much. That was asking too much. He tried to shake his head no, but Hux's grip was firm.

 

“You said 'Anything' Kylo. This is anything. So many years you've tried to fuck me over, and now I finally get to fuck you over. What could possibly be sweeter?” he asked, as he rubbed himself through his trousers. Hux let out a soft moan and Kylo was very tempted to try to bite through his own tongue so he might bleed to death and just be done with everything.

 

“All you have to do is put that pretty mouth of yours to work, and you'll be free, you know,” Hux taunted him. “Besides, you have no other value at this point, you might as well get used to it, hmm,” he said, laughing.

 

Kylo wanted, more than anything, to kill Hux. He would be 'free'? Free to do what though? He had no arms, and Hux clearly had plans for him that he wanted no part of.

 

Did he really even have a choice however?

 

“I wonder what you would do without my generous offer?” Hux continued. “As far as I know you have no useful skills – at least not ones that don't require the use of your arms...you could whore yourself out of course, as I already suggested,” he said, laughing again, like it was some huge joke that Kylo was suffering. Maybe it was to Hux. “Though how that differs from your current situation, I'm not sure. Then again, I imagine most people would be repulsed by the state you're in – though there are always those with unique tastes,” he said pointedly, leering at him. Kylo tried to free his head again, and wondered when he had gotten so weak that even Hux could hold him still when he was putting in so much effort to move.

 

“You could sell your organs, or maybe join a circus. I hear freaks are quite in this year,” he said. “Or maybe I should just strip you down and let the troopers take you apart for all of the losses they've sustained because of you,” he said. That one sounded like an actual threat. Kylo was shaking within himself and wondered if there really were worse fates than sucking Hux's cock just then. Hux was the way out...and he was either walking out on his own legs, or he would be dragged out to be beaten to death by troopers? Those weren't great options, but at least the first one saw him being alive. He'd figure out a way to kill Hux later.

 

He forced himself to relax his head, and stared at Hux, putting as much hatred as he could into his eyes. He was stubborn enough to live, and if that meant giving in on this one thing, then he'd do it, and survive and fight another day. He opened his mouth, his stomach turning at what he was lowering himself to do.

 

“How interesting. And here I thought you would choose death,” Hux said as he caressed Kylo's cheek. Kylo shuddered, not used to being touched so gently. He wanted to snap his jaw shut, but he knew that this was his only option. He was too weak, and his mind was too unfocused, and he needed to be up, and not tied down. Hux's gloved fingers explored his face, running over his cheeks, nose, and finally his lips.

 

“Open,” he commanded.

 

Kylo hesitated. Hux's hand came up, and Kylo gasped in pain when it came down sharp and hard against his face.

 

“Don't make me repeat myself,” he said softly against Kylo's ear. His warm breath felt too close, and too much, and made him too aware of Hux. He would never forgive him this indignation. He would find a way to kill the man, if it was the last thing he did.

 

Kylo opened his mouth, allowing Hux's gloved fingers to move in, and invade it. The taste of leather wasn't too unpleasant at least, but having his mouth open seemed to emphasize the pain in his cheek.

 

“Now, if you bite me, I will have you publicly castrated, and leave you there to die,” Hux whispered a few minutes later, as he removed his fingers. “Do you understand?” he asked.

 

Kylo nodded, not trusting himself with speaking. The last thing he needed to do was to anger the man.

 

“That's 'Yes, Supreme Leader',” Hux hissed.

 

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Yes, Supreme Leader,” he said. He swallowed hard as Hux released his head and began untying his trousers. He pulled out his already hard length, moaning as he slowly stroked himself.

 

“I always thought you had the most obscene looking lips,” Hux said, as he grabbed a fistful of Kylo's hair. “I look forward to finally seeing them wrapped around my cock.”

 

Kylo quivered with fear and anticipation. He had never been this close to another man's privates, and up close, and upside down, it seemed very intimidating. Hux's cock was by no means small, and while it might have fallen within the realm of average, it seemed huge to Kylo when it was that close to his face. He had no experience with sucking cock, or really sex in general, and this was not how he would have pictured his first experience going, were he prone to such imaginings.

 

A painfully tight grip on his jaw reminded him of what he was supposed to do, and he opened his mouth again. Hux dragged his cock against Kylo's lips, little drops of liquid smearing across them. He reflexively licked his lips, and consequently Hux's cock, making the man smirk.

 

“Well, whore, get to it,” Hux said.

 

Kylo glowered at him, and then remembered why he was doing this: Freedom.

 

Apparently he was expected to do all the work though, and he told himself not to just bite down because nothing good would come of it. He took one steadying breath, and then used his lips and tongue to try to get Hux's length into his mouth. It was sloppy work, and he could feel himself blushing in embarrassment as Hux made an impatient noise. Drool dribbled down his cheek as he finally managed to get the head of his cock into his mouth. It tasted strange to him, salty and a bit bitter. It felt heavy too. Hux smelled, surprisingly, like soap, and musk, and Kylo wondered if he had showered before coming down to the med bay. Unwanted images of Hux naked, and rubbing himself down with soap filled his mind. Had he planned this outcome all along? He felt too warm all of a sudden as his blush spread further across his face.

 

A sharp tap on his left cheek stirred him from his thoughts, and he looked up to see Hux looking bored. Not a good sign. Kylo huffed, and focused back on his task. He had never given a blowjob before...hadn't even received one, so he wasn't sure what to do. As though Hux were the mind reader, he told him to “Lick it, idiot.”

 

Kylo could feel himself flushing, and was certain his entire face, neck, and chest must have been red. Still, he was almost grateful for the instructions. He gently licked at the head of Hux's cock, small, and tentative at first, then bolder as Hux let out a pleased gasp. Kylo tried swirling his tongue around the head, and then licking hard at the slit, and was rewarded with a deep moan, that sent shivers down his spine. His own body seemed to ache, and he realized with dawning horror that he was aroused. He had never felt a strong need for such intimacies before, and yet now, under such terrible circumstances, he desperately wanted to be touched.

 

One of Hux's hands traced over his cheek where his cock lay buried in Kylo's mouth, and trailed down his chin, over his throat and onto his chest. Kylo was wondering what he was planning when he felt a sharp tug on one of his nipples. He had never touched himself like that and was surprised by the sparks of arousal that danced down his spine, and into his own cock. He couldn't stop the high whine from leaving him, and Hux jerked forward into his mouth with a small moan.

 

As Hux started panting above him, Kylo found he rather liked the small bit of power it gave him even as he felt like he was falling apart himself. He realized that he could potentially undo Hux with his mouth. With new interest, he started to experiment, moaning around Hux's length, sucking, and licking like his life depended on it – which it did. That spark of fear mixed with the pleasure, and he felt like he was strung tight, and Hux was playing him like a skilled musician. Every caress sent a shiver of pleasure through him.

 

Hux had pulled off one of his gloves at some point, and suddenly sharp nails scratched down Kylo's chest, making his hips buck up off the table in surprise, the pain a delicious counterbalance to the pleasure burning in his veins. He felt like he was high with a fever, everything a bit surreal as Hux toyed with his body. He had never felt like this before.

 

Hux must have been out of patience though as he thrust deep into Kylo's throat. He could feel his body trying to reject the intrusion as he began to gag.

 

“Breath through your nose, and relax your throat,” Hux instructed.

 

Kylo did his best to follow his advice, and soon found his body relaxing enough to accommodate him. Then Hux took his head into his hands, and started to fuck Kylo's face in earnest. Hux gasped every time his cock hit the back of his throat, and Kylo couldn't help but moan, knowing that Hux was coming apart because of him.

 

“Fuck, it's like you were made for this,” Hux panted. Kylo wanted to feel insulted by that, but all it did was make him burn with need. He tried to squirm to get some sort of friction against his own aching cock, but there was nothing but air.

 

“Look at you, red lips stretched around my cock, and trying to rut against the air like an animal in heat. This is where you belong, Ren – attached to my cock, hard and aching, and desperate,” he taunted. Kylo was tempted to agree. He felt so good, and so needy, and as usual Hux was being cruel, but for once it made everything better instead of worse. Each filthy word out of his mouth seemed to drive him higher and higher into his arousal. He moaned as Hux thrust particularly hard.

 

“Look at you, moaning like the slut you are,” Hux gasped. “I can see how hard your cock is, and I haven't even touched it,” he teased.

 

He was right of course. Kylo was painfully aroused, and slowly losing his mind. He hoped Hux would release him after this so he could find something to rub off against as he doubted that Hux would want to assist.

 

“Can you picture it, Ren? You, taking my cock, whenever I felt like it, begging for me to fuck you, your body aching with need, and unable to do anything about it?” he said, voice breathy as he panted. “You're losing it over having your face fucked. Imagine what would happen when I fucked your ass, hmm? I bet you would scream for me,” he hissed.

 

Kylo whimpered. He could picture that, being used for Hux's pleasure, rather than as a weapon for Snoke. Would it be so bad to live an existence that centred around pleasure? It was an intoxicating idea, and he couldn't stop himself from moaning around Hux's cock.

 

“Fuck, you are so perfect,” Hux whispered, an admission that Kylo was certain was accidental.

 

That was too much. He couldn't recall the last time someone had thought of him as perfect, nor could he imagine anyone ever thinking of him as that ever again – not now that he was so obviously lacking. The words were like a terrible caress against his mind, too strong and sweet at the same time. He didn't want to cry, or to crave those words, and yet...a tear rolled down his cheek, and his heart felt like it would tear itself from his chest if he could hear those words again. He sucked, and licked at Hux's cock like it was what he had been born to do, desperate to hear that he wasn't useless, that he had purpose, even though he felt broken.

 

“Yes, that's it,” Hux said, thrusting harder now. “Take it all, Ren. Don't lose a single drop when I come,” he said, and Kylo found himself desperate to obey.

 

Hux tensed for a moment, and with a soft cry he came down Kylo's throat. He did his best to swallow it all, and when Hux pulled away he licked his lips, jaw aching, and his body desperate for a touch. He lay there panting for a moment, wishing he could touch himself.

 

“Good boy,” Hux said, as he caressed Kylo's sore jaw. He stood, straightening his uniform, and tucking himself back into his clothes. He circled over to where Kylo's body was straining against the bands, his cock hard.

 

“I do believe I promised you your freedom,” Hux said. A moment later Kylo heard a hissing sound, and felt the bands finally lift from his body.

 

“Now, if you'll excuse me,” Hux said, turning to leave. Panic flooded Kylo's mind, and had him trying to reach out with arms that no longer existed.

 

“Wait!” Kylo shouted.

 

What was he doing? He had his freedom, didn't he? Except Hux had been right, he had no skills and no one would want him for anything other than to hurt him. He needed safety with that freedom.

 

Hux turned back to him, expectant. He raised the bed back up so they were facing each other again. Kylo had to say something, anything! He eased himself as best he could into a sitting position, and then stood, his legs shaking beneath him, causing him to fall forward into Hux.

 

Thankfully the man caught him, or he would have fallen flat on his face.

 

“What's to become of me?” he asked.

 

Hux seemed to contemplate this, and then answered, “You have your freedom. If you want more than that then you will need to ask,” he said, brushing a lock of hair from Kylo's face. His hand was so gentle now, and Kylo was so tired – tired of fighting, and being used, and hurting. Pleasure was still thrumming through him however, and it was making it hard to think.

 

“I have no where to go,” Kylo said, starting with the obvious.

 

Hux hummed in agreement.

 

“I can't even fly myself to another planet,” he continued.

 

“All very true,” Hux said.

 

“I...don't wish to be seen like this,” he added, embarrassed still that he had fallen in battle, that he lost so visibly.

 

“What is it that you want, Ren?” Hux asked softly. He was rubbing small circles on Kylo's back and it was so very distracting.

 

“I want to be useful, and safe, and free,” he said.

 

Hux slipped a leg between Kylo's own, rubbing against his aching cock. Kylo gasped as pleasure raced through him, making his mind go blank with need.

 

“What else?” Hux asked as he took Kylo's ass in his hands, and dragged him even closer against his body.

 

“I want to cum,” he said, panting. He buried his face in Hux's neck, too embarrassed to look up.

 

“How do you want to cum? Be specific,” Hux said. He was grinding up against Kylo. Words were becoming even more difficult as his brain short circuited. He was so close. Then it all stopped, and Kylo whined, desperate for release.

 

“I want you to rub my cock, and make me cum. I want you to tell me I'm perfect, and good,” he cried out. He hated how his voice shook, and that he was being made to confess, and that every words were the truth.

 

“What an honest boy you are, Ren. So good for me,” Hux said, placing a soft kiss to his temple that made Kylo flutter inside. “Since you asked so nicely, and were so honest, I will give you what you want – on one condition,” Hux said.

 

Kylo's feeling of triumph quickly dropped into a swoop that turned his stomach over. What could Hux possibly want from him now? He looked up at him with tears in his eyes, challenging him.

 

“You will remain on my ship, to be used when and however I see fit, and you will never try to leave or betray me. In return, I will allow you to cum, and I will give you purpose in life,” he said. “Everything that you are will belong to me.”

 

Kylo froze. That was a lot to give up. The aching of his cock was in full favour, but he needed to really think about this before signing away his life.

 

Hux must have seen his hesitancy, as he said, “Only I am able to fully appreciate you. The world is a cruel place, with no need for those who cannot help themselves. Stay with me and you will have everything you've ever needed in life – purpose, devotion, and freedom from all the pain and fear that you have experienced at the hands of uncaring beings,” Hux said so softly it was like the kiss to the temple he had given him.

 

Images of Snoke's cruelty flashed through Kylo's mind, of Luke trying to kill him, his parents sending him away. Had any of them ever truly appreciated him? Even as Supreme Leader he knew people followed him out of fear, not devotion or respect. Even Hux had only agreed to concede power after he had choked him. It was to save his own life, and nothing more.

 

“You've never appreciated me before,” he said, hesitant of ruining what Hux was offering.

 

“Of course not. How could I when Snoke had us fighting each other like rabid dogs? I've seen you Kylo. You don't enjoy leading, you enjoy freedom. You want to fix the galaxy, and with me, it can happen. I can create an ideal existence for you, and I can and will give you purpose, but only if you give everything you are to me. It doesn't work otherwise,” Hux said. Kylo could finally understand why people followed the man. He was...very convincing. It sounded so good, and his body was still aching. He had no life outside of the First Order, what difference would it be if he had no life outside of Hux? Besides, if he was closer to power there was a better chance of stealing it back, wasn't there?

 

“I want to be whole,” Kylo whispered the desperate truth.

 

Hux took his face between his hands and pulled him back slightly so they were eye to eye.

 

“I can't give you back your arms, but I can fix the pain in your heart and mind,” Hux promised. Kylo could see it, Hux caressing him as he whispered what a _good boy_ he was, promising him the galaxy and more. It was absurd, and yet he yearned for it, to have someone finally see his worth, to see him.

 

“Please,” Kylo begged, not sure what he was asking for.

 

“Will you give yourself to me?” Hux asked.

 

He was rubbing Kylo's cock with his leg again, which was terribly unfair. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to be alone anymore, and Hux was promising him the world.

 

“Yes,” he said, the word barely above a whisper.

 

“Swear it to me,” Hux said, as he jerked Kylo's length with the hand that wasn't holding Kylo.

 

“I swear, I will give all that I am or ever will be to you, Supreme Leader Armitage Hux,” Kylo said. Calling Hux by his full title without any sarcasm attached felt strange, and it was almost like admitting some terrible defeat. At the same time, he felt a freedom within himself that he had never truly experienced before. Everything was Hux's problem now, and he could finally let go.

 

“Good boy,” Hux said, before biting down hard on Kylo's shoulder. Kylo came with a shout, his body shocked by how good the pain and pleasure felt together. He shook for several long moments before finally slumping in Hux's arms.

 

“ _Perfect,”_ Hux whispered.

 

To Kylo, it was a promise.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
